Pegasus Wildlife
by Dragongirl4741
Summary: While on a walk returning to Atlantis John and Jennifer see a friendly little Pegasus animal. Friendship. Oneshot. Takes place shortly after Quarantine.


Shanna1 from GW posted a little plot that she would like to see written and this is what I came up with.

Pegasus Wildlife

"So what did the people say about me?" John asked.

"I don't know that I want to tell you that." Jennifer replied with a laugh.

"Come on, you told me what they said about everyone else. Why stop now?" He pointed out.

"Okay, fine. They said that you were good-looking, tended to be an action first kind of guy that I would probably see in the infirmary often."

"They said I was good-looking, but you said that they described Ronon as 'hot'? I am insulted." John said in mock indignation.

"Hey, if you think you are more attractive than Ronon we can tell him when we get back to Atlantis; see what he has to say."

"No, that is okay we don't need to do that. He would probably find a way to knock me down a peg or two."

Jennifer smiled as they continued the walk back to the gate. They had been off world visiting some of their allies and the rest of the team members had returned the night before. John and Jennifer had stayed one more night because Jennifer wanted to make sure that the elder who had fallen ill was better before leaving. Most of the stuff had been already been taken back so both only had one pack each with them.

The two had been trading stories about joining the expedition and compared some gossip. Somehow, the conversation turned to what the other people had told Jennifer about the people she would end up working on. It had helped make the hour-long trip feel shorter.

"Can we stop for a minute or two? I have had a rock in my shoe for the last 5 minutes and it is driving me crazy." Jennifer said sitting on the ground with her back to a tree.

"Yeah, no problem." John said scanning the surrounding area. "So what happened between you and Ronon during the lockdown?"

"What? Why would you thing anything happened?" Jennifer asked, suddenly defensive.

"Well, I've know Ronon a few years now and he is pretty easy to figure out, but after the lockdown thing he was different. I have never seen him look at anyone like that, and he moved so you could sit next to him. Usually he sits next to you or you have to grab another chair."

"Really?" Jennifer said putting her boot back on and lacing it up.

"Yup, which means something must have happened between you two."

"Well, there was a moment, but there isn't much to talk about. Well, I guess it is something to talk about, but I am not going to talk to you about it. On top of all that there hasn't been much since then so who knows."

"Trust me, if there was a moment and he is interested, and he is; like I said never seen that look before, he is probably just trying to figure out what to do about it."

"I can't believe I am getting relationship advice from you."

"Hey I think I am offended by that I…did you hear that?" John said, looking suddenly to his left.

"No." Jennifer said looking at the same place in the bushes that John was looking.John held his gun up and trained it on the bushes. They both watched as the bushes started to move. There was definitely something there but what was it and was it dangerous?

Whatever it was jumped out of the bushes, and it ran up John's leg and up to his shoulder. The creature looked like a squirrel but larger, and it was a dark grey almost black instead of sandy brown. It had large golden eyes with odd sideways oval shaped pupils. The tail wasn't as fluffy as a squirrel and was as long as its body, and was currently wrapped loosely around John's neck. Its paws were a lot like a raccoon's in that they looked a lot like little hands.

"What the…" John said, startled by the appearance of the animal on his shoulder. "Oh, look at it! It is just so cute." Jennifer said, watching the animal looking all around from its vantage point. "It looks like its head can move in any direction; a lot like an owl."

"Isn't that adorable. Can you help get it off of me now?" John responded.

Jennifer reached out to try to grab the little creature and it happily jumped into her arms.

"It is a shame that there isn't anyone around that can tell us what it is called." Jennifer said, laughing at the antics of the furry creature that was running back and forth from her right shoulder to her left.

"Yeah, a shame. At least it doesn't appear to be dangerous, and that is all that I am concerned with."

"Oh relax Col. It's cute and it just wants to play." Jennifer said.

"Right." John said relaxing a bit.

Jennifer just rolled her eyes and reached to grab the creature that was at the back of her head. It immediately grabbed her hand in its much smaller ones and allowed itself to be picked up hanging upside down. Jennifer got her hand free and played with it by putting her hand near it and when it tried to grab her hand again she would pull it away. Soon though, it decided it would rather go back to play with John, and jumped from her to him. As it did this, it made a noise that was a mix between a squeaking sound and a bark.

"Why is it on me again?" John asked.

"Maybe it just likes you for some unknown reason." Jennifer said with a smile.

"Well I would rather it…OUCH!"

"What?" Jennifer asked, concerned that maybe the animal had bit him.

"It feels…ouch…like it is…ow!..pulling my hair out." John informed her.

Jennifer, who had jumped up and stood closer to John to see what had happened, started to laugh. "It feels like he is pulling your hair out because he is. What you can't see is that it is then eating the hair."

"Nope, that is enough of that, off you get. My hair is not food." John said getting the animal off him and placing it on a tree branch near by, then rubbing the spot the thing had pulled his hair out from.

Jennifer sighed and followed John looking back only once to stare once more at the creature that was watching them leave.

The two walked about 5 minutes and they were within sight of the gate when they heard a familiar rustling sound. Their new little friend then came out from behind a tree in front of them.

"Oh no! I am not your food. Go on, go away." John shooed the animal away.

"Come on it isn't hurting anything." Jenifer said with a smile.

"I am nice, but that thing thinks I am dinner, or at least my hair is. We also don't need it to follow us and slip through the gate when we dial Atlantis."

John continued to make shooing motions with his arm when there was another rustling, only this time it sounded like whatever it was it was bigger than the animal still in front of them.

"Is it more of them do you think?" Jenifer asked.

"No, it is something much bigger than this little guy."

As John finished speaking, a creature like the first one appeared, only this one was much bigger. It was roughly the size of a Rottweiler dog.

"Oh, well, that must be momma. We need to get out of here." John said putting himself between the two animals and Jennifer.

The larger creature began to herd the smaller version away from the two of them, while John pushed Jennifer around the two retreating animals and toward the gate.Once they were out of sight John and Jennifer hurried to the nearby gate and dialed Atlantis.

"How was the trip?" Col Carter asked when the two stepped through the gate.

"Good." Jennifer said.

"Nothing exciting or out of the ordinary happen?" Col Carter asked somewhat disbelievingly.

"Nope." John said with a shake of his head.

"Wow. I just figured that between the two of you something would have happened."

"Not a thing Col." Jennifer said looking over at John before both started to laugh.

THE END


End file.
